


walk up to the club like what up i got a big heart

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: Mads goes out with his friends and is full of love.





	walk up to the club like what up i got a big heart

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written to celebrate the LoL RPF fandom hitting 1000 fics. Happy birthday to us all! I still remember when there were only like three tiny fics in here... That was three years ago. How far we've come! Thank you to all of you who have written and shared their work. ♥

Buzzing with candy drinks, Mads watches his friends.

Gabriël is making faces at Zdravets. He’s scrunching up his face, sticking out his tongue, blinking owlishly. Zdravets laughs, and Mads’ heart swells up. He loves these two so much.

Martin is sitting in a corner, moping over his beer. He’s been quiet for days, which means he’s sad again. But Rasmus is staggering over to him, draping himself over him, and Martin’s face finally lights up. So does Mads’. He loves them so much.

Tim squeezes his hand. “I love you,” he mouths. Mads tears up. He loves Tim so much.


End file.
